One New Year's Night
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Tala and Kai see in the New Year by taking part in one of their favourite activities… LEMON. HAPPY NEW YEAR!


- Tala and Kai see in the New Year by taking part in one of their favourite activities…

-WARNINGS: Lemon.

- Disclaimer: I own it not.

- A/N: I have 55 minutes to write this before the New Year falls on my head.

Will I do it in time?

I have a supply of Coke Zero and junk food, so I think I will XD

It's gonna be short, but enjoy it all the same!

* * *

**One New Year's Night**

Kai looked up at the clock on the wall. _23.41pm_. Kai sighed and looked around him. He wanted the New Year to come, go, and be over with. He was fed up with having all of these people in his house, partying away, being loud, and being very drunk.

Sniffing and drinking some more of his Coca-Cola, Kai nearly jumped a foot into the air when he felt someone touch his elbow. Turning around, he was immediately pulled close into the clutches on his boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked when Tala let him go.

"Just wondering if you want to see in the New Year with me?" Tala grinned.

"I'm already seeing in the New Year with you…" Kai replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Ok, let me re-phrase. I wondered if you want to see the New Year in with me… _In you_."

Kai also grinned, and nodded. Tala took his hand and led him out of the room and up the stairs. No one noticed them go, and so they didn't have to answer any questions of where they were going, why they were going there, etc.

Once they had entered their room, Kai looked at the alarm clock, and saw that they had a little less than 15 minutes until New Year. Tala crept up behind Kai, and began nibbling on his ear.

"Clothes. Off. Now," Tala muttered in-between nibbling.

Kai grinned and turned around, leaning up to kiss Tala. Tala unbuttoned Kai's shirt, and practically ripped it off. Kai broke their kiss to pull of Tala's t-shirt, and once it was off, Tala pushed Kai onto the bed, quickly pulling Kai's trousers off, leaving him in only his boxers.

"How disappointing, you're not even remotely excited," Tala said, prodding Kai's lump.

"It takes a lot more than suggesting we have sex, and then ripping my clothes off to get me erect," Kai replied, raising his eyebrows.

Tala rolled his eye and leant down to Kai's clothed groin. He nuzzled his with his nose, before pulling Kai's underwear down, and taking the limp cock into his mouth. Kai moaned as he felt Tala's tongue wrap itself around himself.

"Mmm, Tala… More," Kai said, his cock beginning to get hard.

"As you wish," Tala said cheekily.

He lifted Kai's legs up slightly , and spread Kai's cheeks. He intimately rimmed his boyfriend, causing Kai's legs to spasm. Tala make his way back to Kai's fully erect penis, and took it whole into his mouth again.

Coming up for air, Tala looked down into Kai's eyes. They were lit up and sparkling with excitement, and so Tala crawled up the bed, and kissed Kai's chest. Positioning himself at Kai's entrance, he pushed in, sparing the clock a glance when he was inside. _23.54pm_. He had six minutes to get going and reach the nice sticky white mess. Pulling back out, and causing Kai to groan, Tala teased Kai by stroking his erection.

"Back in," Kai demanded.

Tala smirked, and obliged Kai's wish. He pushed back in, but pulled back out, quickly creating a rhythm. Kai let out a loud moan as Tala hit his prostate head-on again and again, and Kai let his hand drift down to his groin, hoping to help himself release. His hand was slapped away.

"Excuse me, but I'll have the honours of doing that," came Tala's amused voice.

Tala's hand immediately wrapped around Kai's erection, and gently stroked it in time with his thrusts. Kai felt himself creeping closer towards his orgasm, but before he could come, loud cheers erupted from downstairs, and fireworks began exploding outside.

In their room, it took one more thrust from Tala to make Kai release. When Tala hit Kai's prostate one last time, and when Kai had come, Tala himself released into Kai. Tala flopped down onto Kai, panting. Kai looked at the clock. _00.01am_.

"Happy New Year," Kai mumbled to Tala.

"You too," Tala replied, smiling at Kai.

They leant in to have a quick kiss, before falling asleep. _What a way to bring in the New Year_.

* * *

A/N: Like I said. Short. And a bit rushed. But it was sexytime, right?!

I had to watch the weather when writing this. The weather bloke is a total idiot. He said, "the fireworks may burst before they reach the clouds". I am not joking. He said that.

He was also wearing a kilt.

"The second day of January, 2009."

…

"The sky will hold some emptyness, meaning you may reach 4 or 5 degrees."

…

I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, anyway XD


End file.
